In communications and networking technologies, the data carrying capacity of a transmission medium may be increased using multiplexing. Multiplexing may be a method by which a plurality of signals is combined into one signal over a shared transmission medium. The plurality of signals may be distinguishable over each other by at least one of characteristics in time, wavelength, frequency, orbital angular momentum, polarization or mode. Examples of multiplexing techniques may include time division multiplexing (TDM), wavelength division multiplexing (WDM), frequency division multiplexing (FDM), orbital angular momentum multiplexing, polarization division multiplexing and modal divisional multiplexing (MDM). For example, optical pulses may be multiplexed by optical TDM, in which optical pulses are interleaved in time. In optical TDM, the data capacity scales inversely with the pulse width of the optical pulses.